


Scoob 2 a puppy legacy

by Scrappymaster



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When Scooby and the gang head out for  a mystery Scrappy doo heads out on a big adventure to find his uncle





	1. chapter 1

now we look into what happened after Scooby and the gang beat cerbus .

I present Scoob 2 a puppy legacy .

we are shown a beach in vinece California.

it shows a teenager in a white jacket with blond hair and blue jeans named fred jones.

a female in a purple dress with red hair and purple shoes named daphne Blake.

we see a girl with a orange turtleneck sweater with a red skirt and brown boots

who has auburn hair named Velma dinkley .

next to her is a boy with a pencil neck wearing a green v neck t shirt with brown pants and black shoes named shaggy Rogers.

with him is a brown big great Dane with a blue collar saying sd with black spots named Scooby doo.

nice job guys Fred said our first mystery done as a official business .

we should celebrate Daphne said .

with food shaggy said .

and drinks Scooby said.

hi Dusty mommy's home Daphne said and hugged the vacuum headed robot .someplace in new York .

weee a young ran great Dane with a blue collar saying sd named scrappy doo said sliding down a stair railing .

watch it scrappy a female said .

sorry Brenda scrappy said .

scrappy landed in a box with pillows inside .

duke wake up scrappy said .

hey scrappy duke said a paper came in .

cool scrappy said and snatched the paper.

it said mystery incorporated becomes a essential business members Fred Jones Daphne Blake Velma dinkley shaggy Rogers and Scooby doo .

wait I've never heard of him scrappy said .

that dog with the meddling kids Annie said didnt they come by last year .

so your saying I'm related to my hero scrappy said .

I thought you never heard off him duke said .

I was joking scrappy said and started packing .

what are you doing scrappy Annie asked.

I'm going see my uncle Scooby scrappy said he's my only family left scrappy said.

can we come duke asked .

sorry I don't want to drag you guys into danger scrappy said.

can we see you off at least scrappy Annie asked .

sure scrappy said ta da da da puppy power scrappy said! and then bolted towards a train station and ran into a guard

but it might be hard scrappy said and gulped.hey Scooby ready for a big sandwich shaggy said and got two big loaves of bread .

ready Scooby said .

shaggy but some lettuce and black olives and Scooby slurped his tongue .

shaggy put some ham in the middle them some cheddar cheese .

shaggy took two containers ketchup and mustard and spayed them over the sandwich .

Scooby put mayonnaise and barbecue sauce inside the sandwich .

shaggy added pickles and Scooby snacks.

Scooby added burger meat and shaggy added pepperoni in it .

then they added juicy bacon and gummy worms .

eww the gang said .

shaggy and Scooby grilled it .

bone appetite shaggy said .

more like gross appetite Daphne said and stuck out her tongue .

shaggy and Scooby ate the sandwich like no problem .

like awesome shaggy said .

and delicious Scooby said.

hello mystery inc a man said on the phone.

there has been some disappearance at the Brooklyn train staion a man said.

like zoinks shaggy said .

come gang it looks like we got a mystery on our hands Fred said as shaggy and Scooby gulped .


	2. pumkin mummy

the gang got into the new mystery machine that blue falcon Brian got them

it looked the smaller but had the same colour

Fred started the engine

turbo jets Fred said and flew the mystery machine into Brooklyn

how to you use a seatbelt Scooby said

velma looked sick and her face turned green

Scooby was sent to the windshield then fell off

you okay buddy shaggy said while helping Scooby use a seatbelt

yeah Scooby said

in new Yor. kscrappy was sitting on a chair in a office. while a guard chewed him out

so you think you can sneak aboard the guard asked

no sir scrappy said we were playing then I got clumsy and fell down the stairs

well I'll cut you a deal if you can make a golden statue of me I will let you the guard was about to finish when he saw a magnificent statue .

scrappy dashed off

how are you going to get to coolsville now duke asked

I know Annie said scrappy there's a famous old train filled with cargo at 39 bridge street lots of people will go there

so you should sneak through the crowd and enter the cargo .

that's a great idea scrappy said and hugged duke and Annie

I guess this is good bye duke said

we won't go anywhere Annie said

thanks guys for everything scrappy said and jumped on a skateboard and steered it to the left

scrappy waved at his friends

I will never forget you guys scrappy said

the gang arrived at Brooklyn

let's get some food shaggy said

you guys just ate a 7ft sandwich Fred said

don't remind me Daphne said

Velma was puking in a trash can

you okay Velma Scooby asked

yeah I'll be okay Velma said with a smile

let's head to the train station Fred said come on gang

I have a bad feeling about this shaggy said

scrappy arrived at a alley way and saw a kid cornered by a bunch of thugs

do have any idea how long it took to set that place up a bald boy said

don't care a boy with a black tank top and a padlock on his neck said

leave him alone scrappy said

get lost shrimp a third boy said

surrender now or prepare to splat ta da da da puppy power scrappy said and ran around and threw the gang members to each other and tied them up.

thanks name is Kevin . the black haired guy said

no problem I'm scrappy doo

scrappy ran off

meanwhile the gang arrived at the train station

alright gang let's split up Fred said

come on scoob shaggy said

hey I didn't say how we were going to do it Fred called out .

do we do it any other way shaggy said

Daphne giggled he does have a point

Daphne slipped on some pumpkin seeds

daph are you okay Fred asked helping her up

yeah but look Daphne said

it looks like pumpkins seeds Velma said

looks like you have heard of the ghost of the pumpkin mummy a man said names Franklin

hi Fred said

people want to close down the place frank said

it's really said I purposed to my wife here

interesting Velma said

let me know if you need anything the man said

thanks Velma said

looks like we have our first suspect Velma smirked

shaggy and Scooby found a Dusty cafeteria

like. nothing here unless you want cob web shaggy said

raggy Scooby said pointing at hot untouched pizza

jackpot shaggy said

the duo put napkins on their necks

thanks Mr ghost pumpkin mummy Scooby said then continued eating

pumpkin mummy the duo said! then threw the pizza at him then ran

Fred Daphne Velma shaggy shouted!

real nice to split up Scooby said.

yeah it's the "best plan ever" shaggy said

the ghost pumpkin mummy arrived at the entrance to see two janitors

get out. can't you see that we're working a janitor said

like haunt somewhere else

the pumpkin mummy walked away then came back to a empty room then roared .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think too much about ben coming


	3. 3

scrappy arrived at a train station and went through the crowd

scrappy got in

success scrappy said

scrappy ran to the right and saw a cargo room

bingo scrappy thought and hid in a box

someone scrapped the oil line so oil will fall on the boxes

huh scrappy thought it either I'm dreaming or some one is spraying oil on this box

oh well my uncle Scooby will find me scrappy said I should take a nap maybe uncle Scooby might have something for me to eat scrappy thought .

Will I ever find him though

meanwhile

shaggy and Scooby found Fred Daphne and Velma

what's wrong guys Fred asked

a big ghost shaggy said

pumpkin mummy Scooby said

you two saw the ghost of the pumpkin mummy Velma asked

yeah shaggy said

what if he goes after the train Daphne asked

raggy Scooby said pointing at ghost of the pumpkin mummy

like zoinks shaggy said

the gang split up and ran

you gotta run because the monster is on the hunt

he's going to hunt up and down

high and low

shaggy and Scooby run up the stairs then down the stairs with the pumpkin mummy on their trail

don't look back

you already know he's right behind you

boo run away

Fred Daphne run. from the monster while Velma formulates a plan

don't stop he's right there

the monster uses his mummy tape to wrap up Velma

and goes away

like where is Velma shaggy asked

the ghost mummy got her

like zoinks like we gotta like check out of this station shaggy said

Will you help for a Scooby snack Daphne asked

yeah Scooby said and Daphne threw the snack and Scooby ate it

now here's the plan Fred said

like you woo shaggy said

Mr pumpkin mummy Scooby said

the pumpkin mummy chased shaggy and Scooby down a hallway

now Fred shouted as he and Daphne thoss a net caught themselves

the pumpkin mummy chased shaggy and Scooby down the stairs to the outside

like jump scoob shaggy said then a train came in front of them

like zoinks shaggy said as he and Scooby looked back

nowhere to run eh the ghost of the pumpkin mummy laughed

a box was sent flying to the pumpkin mummy

Daphne and Fred came in guys are you okay Fred asked

yeah we got so lucky shaggy said

how did you guys escape Scooby asked

nail clip Daphne said with a smile

the gang entered a room and saw Velma

are you okay shaggy asked

yeah Velma said and saw the monster

the police came hey mystery inc the said

who is the phony a black police man said

he's Velma said and took off the mask

Mr anders the gang said

he wanted enough money to quit his job Velma said

he used oil to paint the boxes so no one would notice Fred said

then he hid nearly all of them in that room Daphne said

un-cle Scoo-by a puppy manger to say while trying to get out of the box

yikes Scooby said and jumped into shaggy's arm's

the puppy fell down and sneezed he had oil. marks and dirt

uncle Scooby Velma thought then picked up the puppy

who are you Velma asked

the puppy suddenly fell asleep as soon as he saw his uncle Scooby

and I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and that meddling dog Mr anders said

let's go home Fred said

the gang came back to coolsville and went to daphne's house

you guys wait here Daphne said I'm going to give this little guy a bath

Daphne carried the puppy to the bathroom

so Scooby why did that puppy call you his uncle Velma asked

maybe Scooby had a sister who gave birth shaggy said

hey what do you think your doing the puppy shouted!

calm down Daphne said

why did you take me from my uncle Scooby the pup shouted

I didn't take him away Daphne said

what's going on Fred asked as he entered the room

okay that is it ta da da da puppy power the pup shouted!

Scooby came in to see scrappy on top of Fred

uncle Scooby scrappy said with tears in his eyes are you the real uncle Scooby that I saw on the news

sure Scooby guessed

hi I'm scrappy doo i came from new York to find you

these are my friends Velma Daphne Fred and my best friend shaggy Scooby said

I'm sorry for what happened scrappy said

it's okay Daphne said

you have no idea where you were and you. wanted to see your uncle Daphne said now let's get you cleaned up

later

scrappy and Daphne came out

presenting scrappy doo Daphne said

boy you guys took me anders down scrappy said

you know him Fred asked

I did get in a. little trouble scrappy said

I should tell you all a story


	4. Story time

it was a hard day my mom (ruby doo) gave birth to you know who that's me as i was checked to see if i was helathy my mom passed away due to being to weak .

i was in tears my mom just died because of me and i don't even have a father so i ran away to avoid behind put in the pound

wait you were just born and ran away velma asked

i guess that makes scrappy a prodigy like you velma scooby said.

anyways i was left alone in the dark

when i saw two puppys wandering around the block duke and annie

they found me and got me some milk then we formed the puppy gang 

We had awesome fun

we got into trouble and ealier i saw you on a newspaper so since your my only family i had to see you.

on my way i heard some people talking about how uncle scooby always saves the day

and

mr anders who hated me covered my hiding box with oil and dirt

luckly a guard kicked the box out and then i blacked out

daphne,shaggy,and scooby started crying

that is it scrappy doo we are not letting you live on the streets daphne said

really scrappy said i am a bit on the breaking side

shaggy and scooby break things sometime and we forgive them fred said

Like besides any family of scooby is a friend of us shaggy said and petted scrappy

oh boy lets find a werewolf or something scrappy said

Like no way shaggy said witg scooby nodding.

its 3 am we should hit the hay fred said ok daphne said 

goodnight rappy scooby said

good night guys scrappy said and went for the fridge and took out some churros

a alarm ran

oh boy scrappy said ta da da da puppy power scrappy said bolted towards the door and opened it

scrappy Velma said in her pyjamas what are you doing up we just said we should hit the hay which means sleep

there's a bad guy out there scrappy said and i was going to splat it with a captial s

that's just the alarm we set up in case shaggy and Scooby try to eat Velma' s churros Fred said

about that scrappy said then his stomach growled

I haven't eatin in 27 hours scrappy said

like looks like another eater like us eh scoob shaggy chucked .

reah re he hehehe Scooby laughed

Velma put the churros in the oven and set a

like that smells delicious shaggy said

who said anything about you eating Velma asked

but we're hungry shaggy said

yeah Scooby said

you ate two hours ago and scrappy hasn't eatinin 26 hours Daphne said

Dusty came walking in

there's the intruder scrappy said

scrappy shaggy said grabbing scrappy that's Dusty daphne's friend

oh sorry scrappy said

here you go scrappy Velma said

shaggy was about to snag a churros when scrappy finished all of it

I'm still hungry scrappy said

Velma and Fred fainted

like scrappy really is your nephew shaggy said

Reah scooby says and laughed


	5. Done with a bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked my fan sequel to scoobtime to end it with a bang.

The gang drove to a black music studio.

I still can't believe we're about to meet the hex girls Daphne said.

like do we have to come like what if the hex girls are vampires shaggy said scared.

yeah vampires Scooby said.

then we give them a fight to bite for scrappy said lifting his fist.

calm down guys they're aren't vampires.

Fred said.

hurry up guys Daphne said holding Dusty.

The gang entered the studio.

like coast is clear guys shaggy said then drumming was heard.

Scrappy Scooby said spotting his nephew on the empty stage.

like my drumming uncle Scooby scrappy said.

someone picked scrappy up by his collar.

It was Thorn .

The hex girls the gang said.

what a small world Luna said mystery incorporated.

and who is this thorn asked?

hi I'm scrappy doo scrappy said before Scooby grabbed scrappy.

sorry Scooby said.

It's okay dusk said.

It's a honor to meet you kids Luna said.

can shaggy and Scooby not be afraid Velma joked.

what's your next song Fred asked.

Well since your here thorn said.

The screen shows a dark sky with thunder then a train comes and passed by shaggy and Scooby then a box comes flying.

uncle scooby scrappy says.

yikes Scooby said and jumped into shaggy's arm's.

hi i'm scrappy doo.

Scrappy Scooby said he he he he he he he he he Scooby laughs

The screen shifts and shows the trio arrived on front of a house then a ghost appears .

like zoinks shaggy said and ran with Scooby .

let me at em scrappy said and Scooby grabbed him .

let me at em scrappy protested .

The trio ran into a mummy case .

then ran out because a mummy was in there .

Scrappy came back and unwrapped the mummy .

Scrappy dappy doo scrappy said .

shaggy and Scooby ran into a field before noticing that scrappy was gone .

then the cowardly duo bumped into a scarecrow .

Scrappy dappy doo ! scrappy said holding a rope while swinging and kicks the mummy.

Scrappy doo ? Scooby said .

A pumpkin head popped out .

shaggy and Scooby fainted .

uncle Scooby scrappy said .

The screen shows Fred Daphne and Velma waiting. before scrappy comes in holding both shaggy and Scooby .

scrappy dappy doo scrappy said .

What's new Scooby-Doo? We're coming after you You're gonna solve that mystery I see you Scooby-Doo The trail leads back to you What's new Scooby-Doo? What's new Scooby-Doo? We're gonna follow you You're gonna solve that mystery.

i see you Scooby-Doo

We're coming after you.

What's new Scooby-Doo? Don't look back, you may find another clue The Scooby Snacks will be waiting here for you What's new Scooby-Doo? We're coming after you You're gonna solve that mystery I see you Scooby-Doo The trail leads back to you.

Na na na na na Na na na na na Na na na na na na na Na na na na na Na na na na na na What's new Scooby-Doo?

perfect Luna said .

Scooby wakes up and says Scooby dooby doo and winks .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and thanks for reading this


End file.
